Koulu
by inigo1220
Summary: Drabbles. Käytäntö suomen oppitunti. Epävarma jos minä jatkan tarina.


Tino kävelee tunitille, mutta lopettaa kun hän nähdää uusi poika. Hän ei koskaan nähdää tämä poika. Poika on pitkä keltaisen karvan kanssa. Hänella on lasit ja sininen silmat. "Hei," Tino sanoo "tarvitsetko apua?"

Poika sanoo, "Kyllä."

Tino kävelee poikalle. "Eksyätko?"

Poika punastuaa. "En ymmärrän."

"Eh..." Tino sanoo. Hän en tiedä mitä sanoa. "Minä olen Tino."

Poika sanoo, "Minä olen Berwald."

Tino ei koskaan kuulee tämä nimi. "Pervald"

Berwald hymyilee. "Ei. Ber-wal-d."

Tino punastuaa. Hän oppiaa ruostia kaksin vuotan, mutta hän ei voida puhua sitä hyvin. "Per-vald," hän sanoo.

Berwald hymyilee uudelleen. "Ei. Mutta se... OK. Minä en tiedän missä minun tunti on."

"Ok. Minä voida auttaa sinua."

"Missä on sinun oppitunti ?" Tino kysyy.

"Se on kahvion lähellä." Berwald sanoo. He kävelee yhdessä, ja Tino on olenut onnellinen.

"Kuinka vanha olet?" Tino kysyy. Hän on ihmetellyt jos he ovat samassa luokassa.

"Kuusitoista."

"Minä myös!" Tino sanoo, onnellisesti. "Minun synyntäpäivä on kuudes joulukuuta tuhat yhdeksän sataa yhdeksänkymmentä kahdeksan. Ja sinun?"

Berwald tuijottaa hänen. "En ymmärrän. Puhut hitaasti."

"Minun synyntäpäivä on kuudes - " Hän näyttää Berwald kuusi sormet. "—Joulukuuta, viimenen kuukausi, tuhat yhdesksän sataa... yhdeksänkymmentä kahdeksan."

"Oh," Berwald sanoo. "Kiitos. Minun synyntäpäivä on kuusi kesäkuu – "

"Kuudes," Tino keskeyttää.

"Mitä?"

"Kuudes," Tino sanoo myös. "Suomessa, me emme sano kuusi tai viisi tai yksi kun hän sanoo hänen synyntäpäivä. Hän sanoo kuudes, tai viides, tai ensimmäinen."

"Miksi?" Berwald kysyy, yllättyneenä.

"En tiedä," Tino sanoo.

"Suomen kieli on vaikea," Berwald sanoo. Tino nauraa.

"Tämä on sinun oppitunti?" Tino kysyy. Berwald ottaa paperin hanen reppusta. Hän lukee paperin.

"Kyllä."

Tino hymyilee. "Ihana! Me on samalla oppituntilla!" Tino tapaa monta ihmiset luokkahuonessa. Kun he kävelevät luokkahuoneeseen, jokainen tervehtii Tinoa. Yksi poika kävelee heidälle. "Hei, Tino! Mitä kuuluu?" hän sanoo. Poika hymyilee.

"Hei Matti, hyvää, kiitos" Tino sanoo. "Ja sinulle? Tiedätkö Berwaldin?"

Poika tutkii Berwaldia. "Ei. Minä en tiedä häntä." Hän hymyilee Berwald. "Hauska tavata... oletko suomalainen?"

"En!" Berwald sanoo. "Minä olen ruotsalainen!"

Matti hymyilee. "Hyvä! Me tarvitsemme lisää kansainvälisiä!" Tino murjottaa. Matti nauraa. Berwald näyttää sekavalta. "Sinä tiedät etta minä en ole vakava," Matti sanoo. "Minä olen tanskalainen," hän selittää Berwaldille. "Minä olen ollut ensimmäinen kansainvälinen oppiskelijat täällä. Se on ollut kamalaa. Minä en voi puhua suomea. Mutta Tino on ollut hyvin kiva. Hän on auttanut minuä, ja katso minua nyt! Minä puhun kuin todellinen suomalainen!"

Tino punastaa. "Sinä liioittelet! Joka taupaksessa, meidän tarvitsee mennä meidän istuimille. Kello on yhdesksän."

Berwald on päättänyt Matti on kiva mutta hyvin äänekäs. Berwald kovasti tykkää Tinosta. Tino on ollut hyvä kiva. Hän auttaa jokainen. Opettajat ja opiskelja tykkävät hänästä. Berwald olen onnellinen että he ovät ystävystynyt nopeasti. Lounas tulee, ja Tino sanoo, "Haluatko syödä minun kanssa?"

"Kyllä," Berwald sanoo kiitollisesti. He kävelevät yhdessä kahville.

"Oletko minulla lounas rahaa?" Tino kysyy.

"Ei..." Berwald sanoo, "Minä ajatelen lounas on ilmainen!"

"Anteeksi! Anteeksi! Älä huoli! Lounas on ilmainen. Minä haluan kysyä jos sinä haluat syödä koulun ulkopuolella. Se on OK jos sinä et halua! Minä ajatelen että on hyvä esittely alua koululla."

"Ah, OK," Berwald sanoo. Hänellä ei ole rahaa, mutta hän ei halua sanoo tuota. He on kahvin edessä. "Minä ajatelen että minä haluan syödä tässä tänään." Tino katson häntä. Berwald ihmetelen jos Tino tietää totuus. Mutta sitten Tino hymyilee ja sanoo, "OK! Mennään!"

He tulevat kahviin. "Hei, Tino!" Se on Matti uudelleen. Matti on ollut poijan kanssa. "Hei, Matti. Hei, Lukas. Mitä kuulu?"

"Hei, Tino. Hyvä, kiitos," poika vieressä Matiin sanoo. "Hei," poika sanoo Berwaldelle. "Kuka sinä olet?"

"Minä olen Berwald. Minä olen Ruotsista." Berwald sanoo. Lukas katsoo vakava, ja Berwald ei tiedä miksi hän on Matiin kanssa (koska Matti on hyvin äänekäs).

"Minä olen Lukas. Minun äiti ja isä ovat norjalainen, mutta minä olen syntynyt Suomessa," Lukas sanoo. "Haluavatko syödö meitä?"

"Kyllä!" Tino sanoo. "Jos Berwaldkin haluaa," hän sanoo nopeasti.

"Kiitos," Berwald sanoo kun hän istun.

"Haluanko poimia ruokaa ensimmäinen?" Tino kysyy.

Berwald punastaa. "Kyllä." Matti hymyilee. Lukas ei reagoi. Tino ja Berwald kävelevät laskurille. "Anteeksi," Tino sanoo, "Minä en halua sinä tuntuu tyhmä. Mutta minä ajatelen että sinä haluat ruoka."

"Se on OK," Berwald sanoo. Hän ei ole suuttunut. "Minä tiedän sinä et tee itara asiat." Tino hymyilee. "Kiitos."

"Matti on sinun paras ystävä?" Berwald kysyy yhtäkkiä. Tino katsoo hänta.

"Ei," Tino sanoo. "Minulla en ole paras ystävä. Matti on hyvin kiva. Hän on hauska... mutta, meillä ole hyvin erit intressit." Tino nauraa. "Minä en tykkää oluesta, ja Matti juo paljon."

"Mitä minä tykkän?" Berwald kysyy.

Tino katsoo häntä. "Ah... Minä tykkän kävellä metsässä monta tuntia." Tino hymyilee. "Minä tykkän järvet ja lumi. Minä tykkän istua hiljaa ja ajatelen."

"Minulla on metsän lähellä minun koti. Haluanko tulla tämä viikonloppu?"

Tino hymyilee. "Ainoastaan jos sinä teet lounas!"

Berwald nauraa. "Selvä!"


End file.
